This double-blind, placebo-controlled, randomized, parallel group study will compare the safety and efficacy of 2 fixed doses of Modafinil and placebo in the treatment of patients with narcolepsy. The open-label phase of the study will collect information regarding the safety and tolerance of Modafinil during extended exposure.